With the development of technology, display panels are widely applied to various electrical devices. Each display panel includes a main display area. Generally, the main display area is rectangular. However, sometimes, the main display area is not rectangular, and there are some irregular blocks at edges of the main display area. Usually, these irregular blocks are omitted and do not show any images. Otherwise, a complicated combined matrix is designed to make the irregular blocks show images, so that the main display area can sufficiently show a picture.
On one hand, if the irregular blocks fail to show images, the display area of the display panel will be reduced. On another hand, the complicated combined matrix will increase the manufacture cost of the display panel. In addition, even conventional display panels do not have above problem, in a state of the size of the display panel being unchanged, it is hard to increase the display area to improve the visual effect of the display panel.